¿Lo conoces?
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Bella Swan había cambiado totalmente era feliz y estaba "enamorada"...¿De quien? Del niño rico y engreido Edward Cullen, los kilometros los separaban, pero los unía un teclado, una red.. un monitor...OneShot


**_Los personajes no son mios, son de SM yo solo soy una seguidora más, juego con ellos y Jake es de mi propiedad :P_**

* * *

Hace algunos meses Bella Swan había cambiado por completo, ya no era la tímida, apartada y chica un poco rara de la preparatoria, ahora era feliz, socializaba y era feliz. A su manera pero lo era. Dejo de ser aquella chica para convertirse en la chica. La chica de alguien.

¿Qué como sucedió? Todo fue por internet. Según ella estaba enamorada. ¡Pero qué diablos va a saber ella del amor! Si apenas contaba con diecisiete escasos años de vida, creía conocerlo como a la palma de su mano, pero en realidad no sabía nada de él. El. Quien le provocaba sonrojos inesperados, el quien hacía que socializara más para poder contarles a todos sobre él; su novio. Todos los días esperaba ansiosamente que terminaran las clases, para poder llegar a su casa, olvidarse del mundo y sentarse en la computadora esperarlo. Esperar a que ella y él tuvieran una oportunidad de charlar por internet. No perdía la esperanza, la ilusión a pesar de que el no diera señales de vida. ¿Eso era un novio? ¿Qué quién era el susodicho? Edward Cullen.

¡Claro! Edward Cullen. El niño rico de su cuidad que había enamorado tontamente a la inocente Bella; Edward tenía diecinueve años de vida, era rico, guapo, divertido y tenía todo lo que quería y lo que no también; y tenía lamentablemente a su merced a Bella Swan.

Edward le hacía creer que la amaba, que le era fiel a pesar de la distancia que los separaba por que era obvio, ellos vivian a cientos de kilómetros lejos; le bajo la luna y las estrellas y ella le creyo, con tan solo escribirle "Te amo" o un "Te quiero" ella era feliz y le creía. "¡Que estúpida Chica!" Pensaba Edward. Él tenía una vida, tenía amigos, tenia fiestas, a muchas chicas a su alrededor, padres, hermanos y sobre todo… Tenía una novia; que, claramente no era Bella, ella solo era un pasatiempo, una distracción.

Pero para Bella… Él lo era todo. Su vida "su amor verdadero" ella estaba segura de su amor por Edward, decía que si él ya no la quería lo dejaría ser feliz. Pero en el fondo de su ser ella sabía que no lo haría; porque era egoísta, le importaba solo ella y nadie más, se deprimiría, lloraría y le haría miserable la vida a sus amigas con sus penas. ¿Qué culpan tienen las chicas de que ella se enamorara de alguien que no conoce? Aunque no lo conociera físicamente, ella termino enamorada de un monitor, unas fotografías y letras. Nunca sabría si en realidad, ese que escribía era Edward, pero estaba ciega y no lo quería reconocer. ¿Para qué? Baah! Ella solo pensaba en su amor hacia Edward y el amor que decía Edward tenerle; disimulaba que le importaba los consejos que le daban sus amigas; pero la realidad era que estaba fastidiada de escuchar siempre la misma cantaleta.

_"Bella, no te enamores, en realidad no sabes nada de él"_

_"¿Estás segura de que es el correcto?"_

_"Solo te digo que si en dado caso él te dijera que no te ama… ¿Lo dejaras ir?"_

¡Le valía carajo todo lo que sus amigas le decían! Ellas se preocupaban por la ingenua Bella, porque sabían que a la edad de diecisiete años, nadie sabe amar y menos una chica la cual nunca ha tenido novio… Aunque ella diga que ya tuvo demasiados. Ella había dicho que estaba enamorada de chicos anteriormente ¿Debería de estarlo de Edward Cullen? Decía lo mismo como cuando estuvo enamorada de Jasper Hale, o de Carlisle, o del chico Jacob Black. Las mismas palabras, los mismos sentimientos ¡Y decía estar enamorada! ¿Raro concepto de amor no?

Ella cree conocer a Edward Cullen mejor que a la palma de su manos, pero lo cierto, es que… no sabe nada de él.

* * *

**_Que les parecio este fic?, espero y les guste ;D que cosas no? xD en fiin, bueno chicas, un pequeño review me vendría muy bien (: Lean mis demas fics :D el de Profuga  tardare en eactualizarlo, porqeu solo llevo un capitulo actualizado :P pero lean los demas..._**

**_Kisses! Andyy'_**


End file.
